


Mr. Novak

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dean in Panties, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kept Boy Dean, Lingerie, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Dean Winchester, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: Even though she normally goes for female Alphas only, Meg is well aware that her boss ‘call me Mr. Novak’ is extremely good-looking and desirable, if you’re into the super professional Alpha. The traditional type.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tumblr post](http://supernaturally-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/162848750283/)
> 
> rated M for the brief smut including dirty talk, dean in lingerie, and daddy!kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> square filled: “traditional” ABO designation roles  
> pairings: destiel  
> word count: 1k  
> tags: no warnings apply, a/b/o, no smut, meg pov, ceo!cas, alpha!cas, omega!dean, submissive behavior, hand feeding, daddy!kink, no actual smut I swear

Meg loves her job. No, really. Being someone’s personal assistant is like adulting on behalf of another adult. Glorified babysitting with a nice salary and benefits.

Thankfully, Castiel Novak does not need a nanny. What he does need is a trilingual and well-organized schedule-planner, email aficionado, and memo-taker. Especially when the memos are kind of half-mumbled into his first cup of coffee or while staring at a messy spreadsheet. Being the CEO of the biggest international financial enterprise on the market right now means you get to have messy handwriting.

 _And bedhead,_ Meg muses every time she sees her boss and wonders about gifting him a hairbrush. Everything else about him is perfect; neatly pressed slacks and shirts, ties always done up impeccably, piercing blue eyes and just the right amount of dark scruff on his sharp jaw.

Okay, yes, he’s hot. Meg’s got eyes. Even though she normally goes for female Alphas only, she’s well aware that her boss ‘call me Mr. Novak’ is extremely good-looking and desirable, if you’re into the super professional Alpha. The traditional type.

The poor guy is constantly fending off advances from the unmated (and sometimes the mated) around the office. He’s lucky to be very happily married to an Omega named Dean. Meg only knows this because of her position as his assistant, writing in notes about appointments for Dean, scheduling time for Castiel to pick something up for Dean, plus the simple photograph from their wedding that rests on his desk. Castiel is extremely professional about it—thankfully. Meg has no interest in watching the hormones fly in her workplace.

Then, one day, Meg gets a page from the doorman that a D. Novak is here. It doesn’t take a genius to make the connection.

She recognizes the green-eyed sandy-haired Omega at once from the photograph. He’s slim with wide eyes and pink lips—every inch the perfect Omega—smiling at her as he steps off the elevator.

“Hi,” Dean greets her politely. “I’m here to see Castiel, just for a minute. He left his lunch at home this morning.”

“All right.” Meg glances at Castiel’s afternoon schedule, which has a two-hour empty window to include his lunch plus a little free time before a conference call with a partner branch in Montreal. “Let me just—”

Suddenly, the door of Castiel’s office bangs open. He stands in the doorway, blue eyes a little wild and nostrils flaring. “Dean?”

“Hi, Alpha.” Dean lowers his chin and flutters his eyelashes prettily at Castiel. _Oh,_ Meg thinks, _I see how it is for these two._ She just grins and clears her throat.

“Your mate’s here, boss, and you don’t have anything on the calendar until that phone call at three. Enjoy your lunch.”

“Yes, thank you, Meg,” Castiel answers her distractedly. “Ah, Dean, won’t you—?”

Dean nods and moves toward Castiel, perfectly submissive and sweet. Meg watches a big, genuine smile steal over Castiel’s features, the line of his shoulders relaxing slightly as he reaches out to place one hand on the back of his mate’s neck. The door swings shut but the section directly behind Meg’s desk is clear glass, so Meg unabashedly watches them make their way first toward the little sitting area in Castiel’s office but then change course for Castiel’s desk.

The first thing Castiel does is clear a space on the flat surface where he had been working. Next, he takes the lunch box from Dean’s hands and places it there carefully. Then he sits and holds his arms open, palms facing up, smiling when Dean climbs onto his lap.

Castiel is _soft_ around his mate in a way that Meg has never seen. She’s watched Castiel tear into people like Zachariah Sandover, out-do a powerhouse like Abaddon Knight in negotiations and come out unscathed. But with Dean in the room, this Castiel is a marshmallow in an Armani suit.

He’s _smiling,_ more than she’s ever seen at once, hand feeding Dean bits of the food, talking to him and kissing him sweetly. It’s enough to give her a toothache but it really is so gentle and nice to see. Who knew Castiel was a big softie when it came to his mate.

Meg returns to her work; she’s still got plenty to do before she takes her lunch, some absolutely delicious leftovers from the restaurant she visited with her twin sister over the weekend. When she’s ready to take that break, she peeks one more time at Castiel and Dean only to see someone's undone the knot of Castiel’s tie and Dean is cuddled against Castiel's chest. It’s pretty adorable.

It’s more of the same when Meg comes back from her lunch, except now they’ve moved to one of Castiel’s sofas. Probably a better place to sit with another man in your lap. Besides that, Meg can see that Castiel’s hair is a bit messier, Dean’s button-down shirt has been untucked and undone a bit at the collar. But they’re decent, just holding each other and gazing into each other’s eyes. Adorable.

It’s another hour before the door to Castiel’s office opens and Dean is ready to leave. Meg remains at her desk, looking at the screen of her computer and pretending to be totally focused on it. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Dean creating a perfect Windsor knot and patting Castiel’s chest. Then his hands move up to tug at Castiel’s dark locks, moving them this way and that until, apparently satisfied with the disarray, he leans up to kiss Castiel before releasing him.

She has to pretend even harder not to hear the whispered, “I’ll see you at home, Daddy.”

Dean bids her a polite goodbye before Castiel ushers him onto the elevator with one more kiss. He keeps his eyes on Castiel until the doors shut between them. Meg watches Castiel’s back as he takes a deep breath before turning around, not even attempting to adjust his hairstyle. Her boss’s typical appearance makes much more sense now.

“Shall we go over the notes before that call, Ms. Masters?”

“Yes, Mr. Novak.” She grins before following him into the conference room. Very professional and traditional Alpha indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/167843626094/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prequel to Mr. Novak
> 
> square filled: destiel  
>  pairings: surprise it’s destiel  
>  word count: 1.2k  
>  tags: no warnings apply, a/b/o, mentioned smut in this one, kept boy!dean, ceo!cas, alpha!cas, omega!dean, mutual pining, a little angst and then a happy ending

The best thing about fucking an older man is just how _long_ Castiel can fuck him. They can spend hours in bed, with Castiel doing all kinds of very dirty things to him, and Dean loves it. He loves being ravished, pampered, and fucked so well.

After Finishing School, Dean went straight to work as a kept boy for one of the wealthiest men in the country. Castiel Novak is climbing the corporate ladder, already a financial giant in his own right, poised to take over the market. He’s dominant, powerful, and rich, but, in his most vulnerable moments, he seems lonely.

At least, that’s the word that comes to mind sometimes when he looks at Castiel. In the quiet moments after a good fuck, post-aftercare or clean-up or whatever, when they curl up side-by-side and Castiel stares quietly at the ceiling. When Castiel is getting dressed in the morning and gazing at himself in the mirror and he just looks… tired. He’s got these pretty blue irises that Dean thinks he’d happily drown in, but in those lonely moments Castiel’s eyes are sad and distant in some indescribable way.

And it’s not Dean’s place to try to reach him, to bring him back, to give him a reason to smile. The societal expectations for toys like Dean are very clear: _you’re an Omega, your purpose is to pleasure the Alpha who pays for you, you’re nothing._

Dean doesn’t _feel_ like nothing. Dean knows he’s smart, he’s handy and capable, and he has several interests. He’s an avid reader, enjoys nature and creative writing, and he loves working with his hands. When Castiel is at work, Dean is often in the kitchen preparing something new. When the sink begins to leak or the closet door is squeaky, Dean fixes it. He’s more than just a warm set of holes (though he does _love_ being a warm set of holes) and yes, he enjoys submitting to Castiel but…

In _his_ most vulnerable moments, Dean wonders what it might be like to be Castiel’s mate. His married, mated husband.

It’s too bad successful CEO Alphas don’t look twice at companion Omegas.

:     :     :     :     :

When Castiel had reserved Dean’s services all those months ago, he’d never expected this. Background checks and health exams, monthly payments, a live-in companion, adjusting to a new routine, sure. Falling in love with a beautiful Omega? Nope.

Castiel focuses all of his efforts every single day on precisely two things: managing his corporation and managing his growing crush on Dean Winchester.

He’s the perfect companion, the perfect Omega. Gorgeous, submissive, charming. But _Dean_ is so much more. He’s intelligent, resourceful, funny, and kind. Castiel has no reservations whatsoever about spoiling his—spoiling _Dean,_ giving him anything he should ask for or might possibly need. The apartment is his to use; he even gave Dean a spare key.

The problem is that Castiel still bought and paid for Dean’s attention, for his body, and now Castiel’s heart has entered into the equation. Why should Dean be burdened with this? He doesn’t want Castiel’s affection outside the boundaries of their contract. They have their boundaries written out and the lists are adhered to very strictly, Castiel makes sure of it.

Of course, all of his restraint does him no good when Dean breaks the number one rule. The very first thing Dean had asked for when they started their arrangement: no kissing.

So when Dean, in the middle of riding Castiel’s dick like he was born for it, leans down to gently kiss him, Castiel freezes.

“Dean,” he says, brushing one hand through Dean’s short hair. “You don’t—”

Dean immediately climbs off of him, his face furiously red. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Castiel insists. “No, _I’m_ sorry. You don’t have to—. That is to say, that is you shouldn’t have to feel the need to… do that,” he finishes lamely.

Dean won’t look at him. He’s sitting on his knees at the far end of the bed. The blush has spread down his neck and his chest and Dean’s biting his lip so hard Castiel worries he’ll break the skin. Then Dean makes this little noise and Castiel realizes Dean is _crying._

“Oh, Dean.” He reaches for Dean hesitantly, unsure if his touch would be welcome. “Dean, I’m so sorry for doing this to you. It’s not your fault that I’m so—so infatuated and—and stupid. This is all my fault. I’ll call your school in the morning and we’ll break the contract.”

This seems to only make Dean cry harder. He buries his face in his hands and Castiel feels helpless and even more stupid than before. Neither of them are hard anymore, just cold and sticky and naked and sad.

“Dean,” Castiel tries again. “Dean, I’m—I’m so sorry. I—”

“Alpha,” Dean interrupts him for the first time ever. Then, quietly, he pleads, “don’t send me away.”

“Okay,” he agrees readily. He’d sooner cut off one of his hands than kick Dean out of his bed, his apartment, his life. “Okay, I won’t."

“I—I’m sorry I kissed you.” Dean hiccups. “It won’t happen again.”

“You don’t need to be sorry for that,” Castiel replies honestly. His heart had stopped in his chest at the feeling of Dean’s plush lips against his own but he would happily never experience it again if it makes Dean so uncomfortable. “That was your boundary, your rule to break only if _you_ chose to do so.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t like it,” Dean mumbles, wiping his cheeks. Castiel gapes at him, since that is the exact  _opposite_ of what he'd felt, but before he can correct it, Dean continues. “Why did you say you’re infatuated with me?”

Shit. He’d hoped Dean had forgotten about that little slip up. “Um. Just—just that, I suppose. I, uh, I’ve been… very happy with you, Dean, and I—. Well, I am, um.” Dean stares at him, those wide green eyes every bit as mesmerizing as the very first day they’d met. “I am pretty well head over heels for you, Dean. I’m sorry to have foisted burden on you, it’s really—”

“It’s not a burden,” Dean interrupts him _again._ “I—Alpha, you can’t be serious about this.”

“Completely,” Castiel replies. “I’ve been enchanted with you since we met.”

Dean buries his face in his hands again. “I can’t believe this,” he mutters.

Castiel winces. “Ah, yes. That’s—. I’m sorry to have bothered you with it but I—I find I can’t apologize for the way that I feel. You are an amazing person.” That’s all he’ll allow himself to say. It hurts too much to bare his soul like this. “That’s why I said I’ll contact the school and we can—”

“What if I don’t want to?” Dean looks up at him, finally. “I feel just the same, only what kind of Alpha wants to deal with a lovesick companion Omega? I told myself I was being stupid, that I had to get over it. But I couldn’t.”

Castiel’s heart flutters in his chest with renewed hope and joy. “You… you too?”

Dean smiles, a small and shy thing, his eyes on the bedspread. He nods, bashful, and Castiel thinks his smile could overwhelm the sun.

He reaches out again and this time Dean leans into his touch, allows himself to be pulled into Castiel’s arms, permits Castiel to tap his chin and bring their mouths together in a sweet kiss.

Castiel’s pretty sure they both let out little sighs at the sensation, absolutely ecstatic to be together like this with their feelings out in the open. They have a lot to talk about but right now, Castiel wants to show _his_ Omega just how much Castiel adores him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to Mr. Novak
> 
> square filled: free space  
>  pairings: destiel  
>  word count: 1k  
>  tags: no warnings apply, a/b/o, ceo!cas, alpha!cas, omega!dean, married!destiel, fluff and light smut, dean in lingerie, daddy!kink

Dean tugs at his robe anxiously, perched on the couch and his eyes fixed on the front door. He’d changed as soon as he’d gotten home from bringing Cas’s lunch to his office. He’s so used to his lingerie and robes that it was actually sort of strange to put on a pair of slacks, a nice shirt, a sweater. The Uber had delivered him directly there and back again; Cas had been extra careful to cover Dean in his scent prior to letting him leave.

Oh how Dean _loved_ how possessive Cas had been. Having Dean sit in his lap, hand feeding him, walking him back to the elevator. It still makes his heart race to see his Alpha, his _husband_ like that. Dean had hardly noticed a single thing besides Cas’s eyes and his lovely scent for the whole two hours.

And now Cas will be home soon. Dean thinks over his careful plans. Yesterday, he’d made enough food for lunch to be used as leftovers for tonight’s dinner, so he only needs to set the table and pop their plates in the microwave. He’d also done extra chores in order to make up for not doing them today and the rest can be finished tomorrow. He has Cas’s after-work whiskey sitting on the coffee table already, in case Cas wants to enjoy a drink while he and Dean unwind. He has several History Channel documentaries loaded on DVR so they can relax after dinner, or he’ll put on the Cooking Channel if Cas doesn’t want to watch.

He fidgets with his sheer robe again, wiggling against the couch cushions impatiently. And then excitedly when he hears Cas fiddling with his keys and opening the door. _Finally._

Cas steps across the threshold with his tan jacket draped over his arm. He smiles at Dean, who preens under Cas’s attention.

“Welcome home, Alpha.”

“Hi baby, I’m glad to see you again so soon.” Cas drops his bag in its spot, hangs up his coat, and toes off his shoes. “How was the rest of your day?”

“It was good, Alpha. And yours? You seemed stressed when I got there.”

“No, sweetheart, it was fine. And even if it had been terrible,” Cas replies, crossing the room to cup Dean’s chin. “Seeing you makes everything better; you made me feel more relaxed.”

Dean smiles shyly up at him. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

Cas hums, running his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip. Dean lets his jaw open a bit to bring the tip between his teeth.

“I’m ready to relax now, baby,” Cas says.

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean stands quickly, letting Cas brush by him to settle in the middle of the couch. When Cas pats his thighs, Dean eagerly lowers himself to sit across his husband’s lap. He nuzzles into Cas’s shoulder and beams at him. “So nice, Daddy.”

“Good, baby.” Cas runs one hand through Dean’s hair, the other settled around Dean’s waist. Then he leans in to kiss Dean gently. It stays gentle for a little while before Cas pushes for a deeper kiss. He coaxes Dean’s mouth open and lets his tongue run along the roof of Dean’s mouth, his teeth, sucking, pushing, and pulling, leaving Dean breathless. Wrapped up in Cas’s arms, Dean feels safe and whole.

“Where’d your mind run off to, sweetheart?” Cas’s voice settles over him, soothing. “You’re a little distracted.”

“Thinking about you, Alpha,” Dean answers honestly. “Thinking about how we ended up together.”

“Oh." Cas nods and presses kisses to Dean’s temples and cheeks. “You were thinking about how I fell in love with you, body and soul.” Dean lets out a giggle as Cas’s fingers trail over his sides and stomach. Cas tugs on the cinch of his robe and lets it fall open, sheer and baby blue, to reveal the matching thong. “You were thinking about how I was convinced you would never feel the same for me.”

 _“Alpha,”_ Dean whines, halfheartedly struggling against Cas’s tickling fingers.

“Mmm, it’s true.” Cas mouths at his neck. “How could I measure up? Be the Alpha you really needed? My baby boy needs a strong daddy to take care of him and love him just right.”

“You do, Daddy, that’s you,” Dean insists. He grabs Cas’s scruffy cheeks and presses their lips together. “You’re the best daddy I could ever imagine. When you told me you wanted me for real, not just as your companion…”

“Best day of my life when you said yes,” Cas says firmly. He responds to Dean’s kisses eagerly, turning and pressing Dean down into the thick cushions and covering Dean with his body. Dean loves the way Cas’s business attire feels against his bare skin, his small Omega cock hard between them and pressed against Cas’s long and thick erection. “Love you so much,” Cas breathes just inches from his face. “Would have just kept paying your school and pining silently for forever but then you said you loved me, too.”

“How could I not?” Dean wonders aloud. “You’re perfect, Daddy, love you so much.” He’s panting, writhing under Cas’s body. Cas is so hot and heavy above Dean and Dean fucking loves it. Loves when Cas pins him down and has his way with him, brings them both to the heights of pleasure.

“Love you, baby boy.” Cas grinds their cocks together and Dean whines, feeling the couch get damp with slick beneath him. Then Cas reaches around to grab his ass, making Dean gasp. “Let’s go to our bedroom. Let me ravish you there.”

“Do—do you want your drink, Alpha?” Dean pants. Cas is normally a stickler for routine; their lunch today must have gotten him very riled up.

“No, baby, I want to taste your slick and then I’m going to give you Daddy’s cock. I want to listen to all the beautiful noises you make when I knot you. What do you think of that, little boy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Dean agrees breathlessly, standing up immediately to run to the bedroom. Cas gives chase behind him and Dean laughs, leaping onto their huge bed, relishing the predatory look in Cas’s eyes as he closes in. Dean lies back against the pillows and welcomes his husband into his arms, smiling into every kiss.


End file.
